Emptiness
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: Pride hits a very low moment after Laurel cancels their annual father-daughter trip in favor of spending time with Orion. Basically, this is the rambling thoughts of a divorced empty-nester dad. One-shot.


Pride numbly laid his phone down on the desk, unable to fully comprehend the conversation that he'd just had with his daughter.

Had she really just turned down their annual father-daughter trip to Grand Isle State Park to go kayaking on the Mississippi with Orion?

Shaking his head, Pride tried to make himself believe that he'd simply heard her wrong. Maybe the phone reception at LSU was bad or something...that had to be it.

After all, wasn't it only yesterday, when Laurel was six, that she'd declared their annual outing to be her most favorite thing in the whole world?

Sighing, he knew that he was only kidding himself. His sweet little girl, who loved spending her every waking moment with him, had turned into a beautiful young woman who wanted to spend time with her friends.

Gone were the happy days of fishing, crabbing, bird watching, swimming, and just spending time with each other during the summer. One of these day, probably not as far off as he hoped, he'd be walking Laurel down the aisle and giving her to someone else.

The thought was revolting and, for a moment, Pride hated that someone else, whoever he turned out to be.

So, now what? he wondered, what do I now?

Truth be told, he'd always seem himself as a family man. Yes, he passionately loved New Orleans and worked hard everyday to keep it safe and thriving but, in his heart of hearts, he always figured that he could live anywhere if he had his family beside him. That's why he strove to be a better dad than Cassius Pride was for him and a better husband than the old man was for his mother.

Well, that didn't worked out very well. Linda had divorced him and Laurel was leaving him more and more everyday.

Don't be ridiculous, Dwayne, he scolded himself, with a harsh half-hearted laugh, that's what kids do. They grow up and they leave.

Maybe, if I still had Linda, I'd feel differently, he thought, but was vaguely doubtful. We'd spoil our grandkids rotten together.

He smiled at the thought, but quickly scowled because there was a huge missing component in that scenario...Linda. Sometimes he felt like he was as big a failure in the marriage department as his father.

His thoughts turned to his NCIS team; after all, they were his family too. But, he quickly acknowledged that they had their own lives; he couldn't, and wouldn't, expect them to drop everything for him.

Lasalle was finally coming out from under his grief over losing Savannah and seriously beginning to date again. Merri was slowly allowing herself some moments of peace and happiness after closing her sister's murder case. Loretta had Danny and CJ to raise and love. Sonja had whatever cause she was crusading to fix. Patton had all his technology toys and the occasional girl. And Sebastian had, well Pride didn't know exactly, but he thought that Sebastian seemed happy enough.

So, where does that leave me? he wondered, am I the only one who has no life? Are my best days behind me?

Cocking his head to the side, he considered what might happen if he died tomorrow. Would anyone show up at his funeral? Or would they just send flowers and go on with their lives?

What's happening to me? he wondered, slightly horrified by his current line of thinking. Of course, they'd come to my funeral and my second line parade might create a traffic jam. He knew the people of his city loved him.

Still, a nagging antagonist made him question everything he thought he knew.

Suddenly, his phone rang again.

His eyes lit up with the joyful hope, really the expectation, that it was Laurel calling back to tell him that she was only kidding and their Grand Isle trip was on again.

It was a bad joke, but he'd forgive her.

He grabbed his phone, his eyes just catching the name on the ID.

Abigail Borin? Why was she calling him?

"Pride," he answered, with businesslike gruffness.

Pausing to listen, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Borin, did you really just ask me what I'm doing tomorrow?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Alright, can I get an "amen" from reviews who think that Pride really needs to meet someone in the third season?


End file.
